


the cute boy in my art class

by babeyams (peachmonie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they’re both crushing on each other but they’re a shy mess, tsukki draws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmonie/pseuds/babeyams
Summary: Tsukishima was convinced that, if the boy sitting next to him in art class were to find out, he would be called a creep during the rest of his high school years. Yet he can’t help but want to capture the boy’s beauty into small drawings.That is until one day, he forgets his notebook, and the one to find it is none other than Yamaguchi himself.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	the cute boy in my art class

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiYama Week 2020 — day 3: artist

Filling his notebooks with doodles and small drawings was second nature to Tsukishima Kei. Whenever he lost interest in whatever his teachers were saying, he’d open a notebook and fill it with lines and shapes. 

And sometimes the lines and shapes would become people. Like the blushing girl that worked at the convenience store he frequented, or that adorable boy that sat next to him in art class. 

The first time he drew him, Kei hadn’t noticed until he was almost done. Only when he was adding the last details did he realize that the face staring back at him was that of the boy sitting to his right. He’d closed the notebook and fixed his gaze on his teacher. His heart accelerating and cheeks blushing violently. 

Kei couldn’t deny he found him adorable, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t steal glances at him every once in a while. But the idea of sketching his face without even noticing made his stomach churn. 

Wasn’t that kind of creepy? 

Just how weirded out would the boy be if he found out? Kei didn’t even know his name! He shuddered, turning his face to the left and pretending to be really focused on something out the window. 

Kei risked a sideway peek at him. The boy was too immersed in his assignment to even acknowledge how much of a mess Kei was being. That made him sigh in relief. Though it also sent a pang of annoyance through him. 

Did  _ he _ know Kei’s name? The answer was probably no. 

He pulled at his hair. With one quick look around him to make sure no one noticed, he slowly opened his notebook to look at his drawing. God, he’d even added the boy’s freckles. 

“I guess I might have a tiny crush.” He whispered, face warm.

_** [...] ** _

“Our Tsukki’s in love!”

“Nishinoya-san could you  _ please  _ keep your voice down?“ 

Alright. Maybe telling Tanaka and Nishinoya about his newly discovered attraction for his classmate wasn’t a great idea. In fact, it had been a  terrible idea, and Kei felt the sudden urge to slap himself across the face. 

“Do you think the ice around his heart is finally melting?” Asked Tanaka, broadly ignoring Kei and talking even louder. “What if love helps him be less of a dick?” 

Nishinoya gasped dramatically, slamming his hands on the table they were eating at, successfully gaining the attention of a few students around them. “You’re right! A crush is just what Tsukki needed to be a better person!” 

Kei wanted to curl into a ball and die. 

“Could you two just  _ shut up? _ ” He hissed, hiding his face between his hands. Maybe he should just leave. “And stop calling me Tsukki.” 

“Aw come on!” Laughed Tanaka, slinging his arm around Kei’s shoulder. “Tell us more about this boy, yes?” 

Kei dropped his hands from his face and glared at him. “Just forget I said anything.” He shrugged Tanaka’s embrace off and scooted farther away from him. “Why am I even friends with these two.” He muttered to himself, picking at his food with a scowl on his face.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave the cafeteria a quick scan. His classmate wasn’t there, which probably meant he was having lunch outside. The weather  was  nice after all. 

The corners of his mouth twitched into the smallest of smiles as he thought of the sun hitting the boy’s face. Illuminating his freckles and making his greenish hair shine. His heart skipped a beat. 

“Tsukishima?” Spoke Nishinoya, leaning over the table to take a closer look at his face. “Are you okay? Oh  _ god  _ Ryu!” He stood up with a jolt, the color on his face draining. “He’s smiling! Tsukki can smile!” 

Tanaka pressed his face against the table, looking up at him and gasping. “He is!” He reached over to touch his cheek, but Kei flinched away. “Yū! Our boy is blushing!” 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ call me your boy again.” 

_** [...] ** _

“Aren’t you eating outside with us?” Asked Sugawara, looking at Tadashi with a small pout. 

“Ah, sorry, I think I left something behind in a classroom.” Smiled Tadashi, hand behind his head. “I’ll catch up to you guys in a bit.” 

Without letting his friend say anything, Tadashi hurried back to his art class in search for a notebook he’d left behind. 

When he got there, he poked his head into the room, making sure it was empty before stepping inside. He sighed in relief when his eyes caught the green notebook laying on his desk. As he ruffled through the pages, he couldn’t help but notice there was another forgotten notebook on the desk next to his. 

Tadashi blushed a little when he realized whose desk that was. That was where that cute blond boy with the glasses sat. 

Ever since the year had begun, Tadashi had been sitting next to him. And everyday, he got momentarily distracted by the boy’s beauty. He was, in Tadashi’s eyes, the most alluring creature he’d ever seen. With the way his eyes managed to shine even beneath his glasses. Or the silent, thoughtful expression he had when he was drawing. And they way his slender fingers held the pencil—

Tadashi cringed. Okay. That had gotten creepy. 

He glanced around the classroom. No one there. And no one on the hall either. He reached beneath the wooden desk to grab the boy’s notebook. 

_ I’ll just give it back.  _ He thought.  _ Maybe I’ll even catch his name. _

With his heart racing and cheeks flushed, Tadashi left the classroom in a rush, having completely forgotten he was supposed to have lunch with his friends. 

It was right when he was rounding a corner that he tripped and fell to his knees. 

“Ah crap.” He hissed, massaging the damaged area on his knee. A mere meter before him, both his and that boy’s notebook were splattered across the floor. 

Tadashi extended his arm and raised the notebook off the floor, a few of its pages on full display before his eyes. He hadn’t meant to look, but he was unable to peel his eyes away from the drawing he’d found. 

He opened it up to the page he had seen, feeling his face warm up instantly when he saw what was drawn there. “It’s me.” 

_** [...] ** _

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

The words repeated themselves like a mantra inside of Kei’s head while he walked down the hallways as fast as he could without looking desperate. 

He hadn’t realized he’d left his notebook behind until Hinata had come running over to his table to ask for notes. The color had drained from his face when, after handing his notes over, he noticed a certain purple notebook with star stickers on it was missing. 

If he had looked pale before, Kei must’ve looked like a ghost when he saw the cute boy in his art class sitting on the floor and looking through  _ his  _ notebook with wide eyes. 

His first instinct was to turn around and run. Maybe move to a different country and change his name. But his legs had failed him, and now he was rooted to the spot. Staring.

A few seconds went by before the boy became aware of Kei’s presence, raising his chin and meeting his gaze. Kei stepped back, surprised, when the boy let out a squeak, scrambling to get up on shaky legs.

“Are you okay?” He reached forward, grabbing one of his arms to stabilize him. 

“Uh y-yeah,” Muttered the boy. He looked down at his feet, flushed, and avoiding Kei’s eyes. 

“Is that my notebook?” Due to their proximity (Kei was still holding his arm, for some reason) Kei felt he had to lower his voice. 

The boy swayed away from him, clearly panicking. “I’m sorry!” He yelped, handing it over. “I swear I didn’t mean to look! It’s just that...” 

“That?” Kei’s voice was surprisingly gentle as he took the notebook in his hands, trying to let the boy know he wasn’t angry. 

“Well, I tripped and it fell to the floor and then I picked it up and I happened to see one of your drawings and-“ 

“Hey, calm down.” Kei put his hand over the boy’s neck, making him look into his eyes. “Breathe.” 

After a short moment, he spoke up again in a sheepish voice. “I think your art is pretty.” 

Now it was Kei’s turn to be flustered. He could feel his cheeks warm up and his heartbeat accelerate, all the cool-headedness from a few seconds ago long gone. “T-Thanks.” 

“I’m Yamaguchi, by the way.” 

_ Damn it, even his name’s pretty. _

“Tsukishima.” Somehow, he managed to speak without his voice faltering. 

“You know,” Yamaguchi’s cheeks were burning a bright red as he talked. “I never thought a drawing of me would look so good.”

”I could draw you again,” Where was this coming from? Kei had no idea, his mouth was moving faster than his thoughts. “If you’d like to model for me, that is.” 

Yamaguchi didn’t seem weirded out, at least. “That would be nice.” 

And so, Kei finally had the cute boy’s name, and now he knew he didn’t find his drawings creepy at all. In fact, after their first encounter, they made it their thing to sneak into the school’s rooftop so Kei could draw Yamaguchi while they both blushed and smiled at each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very cliché and i’m not sure i handled this prompt well—


End file.
